vaingloryfandomcom-20200214-history
PARAGON CATHERINE LORE
. PARAGON CATHERINE LORE – TIER I One at a time they knelt before the queen, each wearing a pure white subarmalis, and swore their fealty. The queen named the new knight as she tapped the flat of the ceremonial sword blade on each of the knight’s shoulders, the golden armor and weapons bearing the insignia of the queen were presented to the knight, the crowd cheered and the ceremony repeated. As the last knight basked in the applause, her squire trailing behind with arms full of heavy plate armor, the door opened. Sunlight poured in, so that the cloaked and hooded figure in the doorway stood in shadow. The room went silent as the figure stepped down the aisle, past the knight and her squire, past the audience with their finery, to the dais where the queen stood, dressed and veiled in black, sword in hand, Vyn perched on her shoulder. The hooded figure dropped to the floor, palms down, head bowed as if for execution. “I swear fealty to the queen,” vowed the penitent figure. “I swear to honor and defend my queen against all enemies. I will enshrine in my heart my love of my queen. I will dedicate my life to the greater glory of her crown.” See in-game footage of the Catherine skin soon on Vainglory Casual ! Whispers sounded in the crowd. The new knights gripped their weapons, eyeing one another. But the queen neither moved nor spoke. Only Vyn turned his head to cock an eye at the figure on the floor. The voice of the hooded figure broke. “I beg the mercy of the queen.” All held their breath in the following silence. But then, from the windows and skylights above, from the open door, from behind the dais, ravens flew into the room. One, then another, then more, perched upon the figure on the ground, digging their talons into the cloak, then spread their wings and lifted it away, revealing Catherine on her knees, wearing the white subarmalis. Gasps of rage sounded from the crowd. Such impudence! Swords and daggers sang, released from their scabbards. The subordinate traitor! But the queen silenced them with a wave of her hand. She bent, taking Catherine’s chin in her palm. “You broke the law,” she said. Catherine dropped her eyes, unable to meet Vyn’s glare. “My queen, you are the law.” The queen lifted her veil, revealing her scars and her wicked smile. “So I am,” she said, then slapped Catherine’s right cheek with the back of her hand. “Mercy is granted,” she said, and kissed Catherine’s left cheek even as the right bloomed red. “Rise, Lady Catherine, and receive the shield and armor of your knighthood.” Chaos erupted in the crowd as a squire approached with a golden shield bearing the insignia of the Storm Queen. Catherine turned to face the audience with her signature dispassionate gaze, and the queen’s hand closed on her shoulder, her mouth close to her ear. “I forgive you,” she whispered, “but you will never again leave my side.” Category:Catherine Category:Lore Category:Hero